Nagisa's Harem Time! (ORANGE)
by Kanon58
Summary: Becuz Shiota Nagisa is so cute...Did you know? Nagisa has his own harem despite he is a guy! Karma, Asano, Terasaka, Yuuji, Isogai, Maehara, Sugino, Itona, Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei. Even Takaoka and 2nd God of Death has fetish to the pure blue twin-tailed shota! FULL FANSERVICE.
1. Yandere Karma

**Nagisa's Harem! List~**

 **Yandere (crazy type)Akabane Karma-** No one should filth his Property.

 **Ouji (prince type)Asano Gakushuu-** Why did i never paid attention in that beautiful princess?

 **Tsundere (dishonesty type) Terasaka Ryouma-** Nagisa's scent is addictive.

 **DereDere (clumsy type) Norita Yuuji-** Gender No Longer matter's as long as youre cute...

 **Ikemen (charming type) Isogai Yuuma-** _the Ikemen is cornered by a trap's charm!_

 **Yaeba (childish type) Hiroto Maehara-** Sometimes likes to be played too! Nagisa is a hero to him eversince~

 **Fuutsudere (normal type)Tomohito Sugino-** If Kanzaki will not accept it! Might as well give it to Nagisa instead! It fits perfectly to his face!

 **Dandere (shy type) Horibe Itona-** He's usually stoic, but Nagisa's interesting to make him puzzled.

 **Senseidere (dependable/teacher type) Korosensei-** Korosensei loves cake. Sadly he has no birth 'date'!

 **Kuudere (cool type) Tadaomi Karasuma-T** hat boy can scared the hell out of his cool stand.

 **Kamidere (god-ish type) Shinegami-** Nagisa's fond of him, He's interested at the boy too.

Also might be extra pair...

 **Onidere (monster/devil type) Takaoka Akira-** Nagisa should be a Daddy's pet.

 **Nazodere (mysterious type) Shiro-** Maybe Nagisa can be his new caged lab experiment.

ENJOY~!

Orange means Greenminded jokes. Or other version o showin fluff!

* * *

 **Summary:** Akabane Karma the Yandere. No one should filth his Property.

 _NOTE:_ _**this is ORANGE i repeat. This is an ORANGE joke.**_

 _Based on..nevermind i mean it's obvious why Karma and Nagisa pair exist!_

 _Ah but really in every chapie and episode's it's strongly shown Karma's ready to be yandere when Someone tries to mess with Nagisa._

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

* * *

Currently the 3-E class having their cooking lessons !

"Alright my student's! What were' gonna make is cake~!" everyone gave a 'whoo' who wouldnt want to make a cake?! "But Korosensei," Yada raised her hand. "We don't have any ingredient's for making cake-nor an oven to bake it." With his mach 20 speed they no longer need to question..everything they need magically appeared from them. "Oh."

Korosensei's excited. And so is Nagisa and Karma. "Karma kun?" Karma's seems to be in good mood. As in real good mood..He could tell. "You love making cakes?"

"Ah~" he casually picked up the knife and some ingredient's he needed. "I was thinkin it's time to show off my hidden skills." the evil smirk became clear. "Karma-kun. Please make a cake. _A cake_ please!"

They all gulp knowing Karma had high grade's in cooking class..But right now it's baking time! What else would he do?!

Korosensei cheered. "Time to cook!"

"You don't cook cake!" everyone does tsukkomi.

In no time everyone does their job. Except for Nagisa..he's eyes ain't focus on the cake he made. It was the simpliest-like some display on store cakes. _It look's fake Nakamura said._ However Nagisa couldn't really hear anything right now. _"No use..i'm fainting..."_

Behind him is Karma's group. "I don't have enough filling for this." Karma turned around asking if Nagisa could share his portion to him. Instead what he met is the boy collapsing straight to him. "..Hey.. _Nagisa kun_...!?"

All gasped. Korosensei is there in Mach 20 speed. "Karma-kun! What happen to Nagisa-kun?!"

Nagisa looked up weakly with his frail hand's clutching on Karma's arm's. "..K-karma-kun..sorry..i can't stay awake right now.." before he could said another world, Nagisa's completely asleep. "Karma kun, let me take Nagisa kun to the Nurse-" Korosensei about to grab Nagisa but Karma pulled him close to himself. Claiming "No. I'll be by his side till he wake's up." Karma had the small thought.

 _'Nagisa doesn't collapse for no reason! It must be..his mom again doing something bad'_ at his friend. _His precious Nagisa!_

Korosensei let him time along with Nagisa-leaving his almost finished Cake.

In Nurse office. He watched the sleeping blue. He's thinner and paler. _'There's no mistake. His mom decreasing his food again to diet him as a proper girl.'_ It's vexing he couldnt make Nagisa lived with him so that he would no longer suffer. He could imagine it now...Tearing of his bitch Mother. Also when he heard Terasaka gave Nagisa a grenade _even it's fake_. Also when Mr. Takaoka said he would keep Nagisa's body and kiss it forever-he almost wanna jump there.

 _ **'Everyone keeps hurting Nagisa...'**_

 _ **No one should hurt my propety.**_

 _ **He's mine. He's mine to break. Not others.**_

 _ **I'm the only one who would make him cry, harass him, hear his pleads..**_

 _ **But the rest. I'll bake them.**_

Karma would like to bake them and fill them with some red syrup that you wouldnt wanna know. Small moans coming from the other. _"..He's waking up.."_ Ocean blue eyes opened. "..Whose..there..?" apparently Nagisa's eyes too heavy to move. So Karma pulled himself closer with his chair. "It's me. Karma. Keep resting. Korosensei approved it."

To his bad, his friend insisted to sit up. So he just support him anyway. "Karma kun?" Nagisa called. Karma is always ready to listen of whatever his heavy problem today. "Yes?"

"..." Nagisa took short silence before slowly moving his mouth. "T-the truth is..Remember when i said i want to eat alone during our lunch?" He gave him a nod.

"You see. My mom didn't cook nor gave me allowance today. She's in super bad mood since yesterday, cuz i refuses to attend the blind date she fixed for me. Like I would even absolutely go date a guy right?" that's it. It boiled his blood. Abusing, harrassing Nagisa..he hates it. That's why he would smash a bottle to anyone who makes fun of him.

"In other words. You haven't eaten anything."

Nagisa's weak nod almost broke his cool expression. He's careless when his with him.

"Good." Nagisa gave a quizzical look. "Good? What..? _Me being_ hungry?" Karma show's his biggest smirk scaring Nagisa...he then opened a lunch box. _Obento!_

"The truth is, when you rejected to eat with me during the launch i didn't ate too."

"Eh?"

"Don't give me an _'eh'_ Here." Karma took out his chopstick's positioning himself in- "Say 'Ahh~' Nagisa kun."

"Ehh!?" a louder 'eeehh.'

He let a triump smile upon seeing Nagisa's blush in deep red. "Karma kun! I can't! You need to eat too-! or else you'll reach limit!" he cut him sharp.  
"I _was_ going to eat the cake i'm making before i collapse from hunger. But _you_ collapsed first means..youre the one _whose on limit_."

Pushing the food above-close to Nagisa's lips. "Come on, don't make me force you. Say 'ahh~' from your lover."

"Karma-kun." Nagisa narrowed his eyes. about the disturbing joke. Karma gave a laugh. "I borrowed an anime and in there...Apparently when you give your obento to other means you love them."

Nagisa starting to have sweat drops. Karma could see Nagisa's trying to back himself near the pillow. "Haha. Scared? Of course i love you Nagisa kun."

"..wah..?"

"Haha...Why Nagisa kun? Buddies love their buddy's right?"

All Akabane wanted to see Nagisa in better condition. That's all he wanted.

"..Of course Karma-kun, i love you too." finally he let a smile out.

"Now 'ahh~'"

"D-do i really have to act like that?!"

 _ **"Sigh..maybe, being yandere mode is too much early for me. Nagisa Kun."**_

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **The true intention lies ahead of eaten obento and chopsticks.**

 **(When Nagisa's lips touched the chopsticks lol)**

 **Karma:** *staring at the emtpy bento box and the chopstick.* _Indirect Kiss. Huehehe._

 **Narrator:** I KNEW IT.

 **Karma:** Nagisa's an easy prey~ *licks the chopsticks* he didn't knew that obento i made, is full of love~~ (A Lover Bento!)

 **Narrator:** Back in 1st and 2nd year he was the seme though..

 **Karma:** what?

Oh please. It's dangerous for real if Nagisa's the seme. You girls know what i mean during the chap 147 flashback xD

 _Next: Asano Gakushuu the Oji-sama. Why did i never paid attention in that beautiful princess?_

* * *

REVIEW! XD


	2. Ouji Asano

**Summary:** Asano Gakushuu the Oji-sama. Why did i never paid attention in that beautiful princess?

 _NOTE:_ _**this is ORANGE i repeat. This is an ORANGE joke.**_

 _Based on eversince Asano's cheek got pinched by Nagisa kyaah. Who else fall for that picture?_

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

* * *

Stomping his feet, his worn out gym shirt. "Unforgivable." Class E always put him in shame. From all of his objectives..he always fail on this! "Especially Akabane Karma!" he suddenly remembered the sensation left at his cheek. "And..that Shiota who pinched my cheek." Like seriously, nobody dared to do that to him before! Not even his father..! He would rather get punched like man to man beat up but instead! He...he pinched his cheeks! He mad fun of him right?!

"I'll have my revenge."

His resolve is complete.

You think so?

Thinking of his next move to crush class E-temporarily need to hang up, since his father or the principal told him to get dressed for they have a formal meeting at an exclusive hotel. Apparently the daughter of that hotel want to transfer to their school.

He's wealthy and the daughter's smart. They wanna meet them. _Not him really, cuz he's mind occupied with the evil Akabane and Twintailed cheek pincher Shiota._ His father want to early approve the arrangement of it's transfery. _'Wait who cares about Shiota? He's just some extra. After all, Akabane's my real goal.'_

The girl is boring, or maybe he's just not in the right mood to do smooth talking. So he has to escape. "Ah~ My apologies." He softly pulled up her hand with an elegant bow. "I need to go to the restroom. " thank's to his prince charm, everyone would easily agree to his request. Except the class E.

"No problem. Please come back when youre fine already Asano-sama." The girl is ultimately princess like. Still doesnt match his ideal standar's if it comes to the girl's would capture his heart.

So Asano left and went to the male's restroom. However.

"P-Please let me go!" a frantic helpess voice coming from the corridor of Male's restroom door. Done with the sink he peered. Not to eavesdrop, it's just out of concern.

He saw it. An older guy pulling-or _clearly harrassing_ the longhaired blue girl in brown dress. Asano knew when a girl wears that kind of dress means _'going on a blind date'_. So about to leave the two noisy human being's..he's once again been pulled to look when he heard and seen the next scene.

The little girl got pinned to the wall. The older top on her-almost breaking her wrist. Violenty pulling her chin up. "Your mom said it's okay. Who cares about you? It's alright." the lust is there. Nagisa's trembling.

"..b-but..i'm a.."

He's about to get kissed!

When~!

A guy with Orange haired and purple eyes. "That's not very proper to seduce a lady."

Nagisa's froze more than ever. Forgetting the fact that he was gonna get ruined, seeing the taller figure really shoot his heart. _"...It's Asano Gakushuu..!"_ He's dead for sure once his identity is revealed.

"So what you gonna do hit me?"

 _' ...he'll find out in this near aspect..!'_

"Nope." Asano then pulled Nagisa to his. "What i do is, keep a princess away from _**dangerous beast."**_

Those lines would really piss someone off right? _"He's provoking him! Stop..! Asano-"_

The older man about to punch him-Asano revealed a pass card. "T-thats!"

A card VIP signed by the owner of the hotel. "P-please excuse me!"

The older man knew if he hit him-he would get banned coming from this hotel. So he just left.

A little bit same as Karma's smile of victory. "Beast." He then pulled up the girl who seems traumatize. "It's okay now lady." patting both of her shoulder's. " Youre safe now."

But he didn't receive any thanks at all.

That kinda made him mad. "Hello?" the girl ain't looking up. Her head almost down, hard to see the face. Afraid maybe the girl lost her head already. "..Miss..?"

It's when his palm's felt the vibration. _"She's..trembling."_

Of course who wouldnt be scared with that?

He gave a soft prince smile. offering his hand to the shivering lady. "It's fine. I'll protect you. Come let's head to the court hall-"

 **Wait.**

 _"Did..i saw her before?"_ Maxium. Maxium is how he remember anyone's faces and their names once he met them like his father. But right now, the girl's matching someone with opposite gender is impossible right? "Excuse me..did we met...before.."

 _'He found out!'_

Blue haired...Blue haired. If you put twin tail on the girl...Could ...it..be...

Nagisa looked up with tearful eyes. "..P-please..." his eyes widen. Totally stunned.

"Shiota Nagisa...!?" Wearing white sided ribbon on his head, lip's with pink shade. Eyelid's with light purple touch. And last his hair down-wearing a brown dress, with a heartlocket on his neck. _"..He's..a...a.."_ Crossdresser or Gray?

"I beg Asano-kun, don't tell it. Don't spread it in school."

He's shock were distracted when a woman came rushing to Nagisa's direction. "Nagisa-chan! Nagisa-chan! How dare you!" Nagisa's arms were grabbed strong making the boy yelp a little.

"How dare you reject your blind date?! Come we'll go home and punish you..!"

"N-no wait Mom! I need to talk to-"  
"No butts! Were goin!"

"Let me go mother!"

Asano couldnt believe that Shiota's being abused by his mom infront of him. He then saw Nagisa's head turning to him with the same pleading. "Please! I promise i'll do anything just don't spread it! _Asano-kun!"_

The way Shiota screamed his named. Captured his heart.

Before he notice he was all alone. "..Why didn't i paid attention to you before? Shiota Nagisa."

That night Asano couldnt remove the image of crying princess.

* * *

...

The next day, he planned to capture Shiota Nagisa to spit out everything about himself. _Who wouldnt want to pry a little bit after seeing him in that horrible state? One thing he had confirmed from the principal..said Nagisa's mother is weird. Cuz she ask for a girl uniform during the tranferry of her son._ "...Hmm.." But if class A and anyone in the main building see him talking to a class E.."No, it would only attract attention." So he decided to visit the class E during their cooking lessons.

He's about to disturb them when a teacher named Karasuma sensei told him Nagisa collapsed and is resting to the nurse office guarded by Karma. He knew he's not his luck today. So he left and wait for another day.

Today is his day cuz during his break time-he went again to the class E. Before he could even go the the run down classroom he spotted Nagisa sleeping under a tree.

 _"Found you."_ he smiled at himself and goes near to the sleeping beauty. _"Shiota Nagisa."_ he stared-mesmerizing Nagisa's shining cute face. It made him think if he should really disturb him since yesterday he collapsed, and the other day he's in crossdress-almost got rape by a dirty old man. "...hrm.."

"Oh, looks like i don't need to wait."

Rubbing his eyes, he saw a figure standing infront of his vision. Looking up, he's now wide awake. "Asano kun.."

"Good morning."

 _'What should i do? what should i do?'_ he's finally here to black mail him right?

Standing up-then pulling him far from anyone's sight. Deeper in the forest. "A-Asano-kun. The other day..About it, i-i could-"

"Hush. Don't worry. I haven't told anyone what i saw." stepping a little closer to him." Now calm down, i don't want it to look like i was bullying you." offering his hand.

"Come, let's have a launch together today."

Nagisa had no idea how did it happen. He's here sitting and eating infront of Class A's ACE.

"..A-Asano kun..can i ask what does this means...?" _'maybe later he would make me wash the plates. I'm trapped.'_ The sly smile is still there on Asano's face.

"Relax. today is my treat."

"But why..? What do you want in exchange? I'm afraid i don't have any..."

Asano frown a little and it vanish quick. _'eh? did i imagine that?'_

"if you think i'm like my Father, not really. My method's are not worst as his."

 _'uwaah..the one who talks.'_ Well it's true, atleast Asano keep's his promise when he looses the deal. Like The summer vacation and Ikeme's time.

"M-maybe i should head back-"

"No. You said you'll do anything i say didn't you? So sit." Asano's bossy. He just sat back with a gulp. _'I hope he doesnt ask for something impossible.'_ What he think of evilness didn't come. What he hear was.

"Tell me, Shiota Nagisa...Are you a victim of child abuse?"

 _ **That's totally straight coming from his mouth!**_

 _'Of course Asano would want to know...'_ why he's in crossdress...Even his classmate would pry on this matter once they discovered. Except Karma. He knows it already.

But...meh, Why should he tell him just becuz he said so? That instant Nagisa forgot that Asano could black mail him about the blind-date. He looks up using his reverie face. "Sorry, Asano-kun..i'm really thankful when you rescued me. However...the rest of the details will remain secret." he smiled. "But one thing i would tell you."

Gakushuu Asano's heart beats louder when he met the fairiest of all.

"You were like a Prince Charming on rescue. It really is a good side of you. I'm glad."

After eating his princess left, knowing that little blue would trap himself again in the dragon's tower. It's just a hunch...

It was just...

his Hunch.

"Shiota Nagisa...Maybe, i could be your knight and shining armor."

Those words were out of character, but right now Asano did not mind and smiled to himself.

Hopefully reaches his far away princess.

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **A little bit more Asano talked to himself.**

 **Asano:** I should have hired secret agents to sniff all of Shiota's secret!

 **Narrator:** uiii! Nagisa's already guarded by Karma. You has no place there lad!

 **Asano:** *not listenin* Or maybe i hire Combat butlers to secretly protect him while i'm at school! Of another fetish-i mean i has no desire absolutely not!

 **Narrator:** hey, thats out of character. Wake up! oiii!

We do know Asano has his sweet side..i mean who did not notice that he's a little bit wanna know Nagisa! xD Its on Ikemen time i think? Ah i think it was the last exam battle that he did had a very little chance! Sorry i clip hang this one! I think its too long so lets cut it here~~

* * *

 _Next: Terasaka Ryouma the Tsundere time! He's deeply concerned about Nagisa duhh!_

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Tsundere Terasaka

**Summary:** Terasaka Ryouma the tsundere. Nagisa's scent is addictive.

 _NOTE:_ _**this is ORANGE i repeat. This is an ORANGE joke.**_

 _Base on Wiki. It's hinted Nagisa smell's like a girl._

 _Meanwhile as for Terasaka it's just my own greenmind since he would always grab Nagisa near him like hugging (bullying actually) nahh. For short i got fangirling for no reason!_

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

* * *

 _ **"That wimp is an eyesore."**_

He opened the door finding the twintailed blue haired boy with pale skin-near his seat. Only the two of them inside the room right now. The bird's are chriping and is a bit chilly.

 _ **"His voice is annoying."**_

"Good Morning Terasaka-kun. Youre surprisingly early." he greeted Terasaka with the sweet smile as ever. But the other gave a huff and looks away-loudly and roughly pulling the chair before he sat.

 _ **"His sincerity giving me creeps."**_

"Shut up. So what if i got here at this _time_? I do what i wanna do! Now do what your doing idiot!" he gave a small frown but later it was replaced with another small smile before he giggled.

"Huh? What is it?" Terasaka repaid with a scowl.

 _ **"Always smiling on little things..."**_

"Nothing..it's just, i see _you like_ school now?" Terasaka's eye's focusing on Nagisa. He read through him. When he tries his best to hide it from everyone-yet Nagisa knew.

 _ **"Especially when he notice damn stuffs..."**_

"I said shut up!" before he knew Nagisa approched him. He wondered what made the boy bravely go close to him. _"Dammit."_ his nose twitch. Shiota Nagisa fragrance is like a flower in bloom. _"Dammit..." 'He smell's so nice...!'_ "What do you want?!"

Nagisa simply gave him a small note. "Here. You don't cooperate nor share plans with others..so i thought i give you this." Hesitating to accept it-in the end he snatched it and immediately see what notes lies ahead of the small paper. Nagisa scratched the back of his head. "I don't feel confident with it..But _i know_ Terasaka kun can do something with it." he's not making fun of him. Just now he can tell, not with Nagisa's distracting scent though. _'He's trying to seduce me does he?! you...!'_ He would have grab him already and sniff all he want.

Like when he ordered him to blow himself up.

He purposely embrace Nagisa by his arm to sniff him. But that doesnt mean feeling's goes first on his real priority. So he wished Nagisa just blow up in pieces to prevent himself falling completely to _him._ But right now the temptation is giving in _once again!_

"Terasaka kun are you listening- _ah!-"_ He pulled him near-crumpling Nagisa's collar. "You don't order me _around_! Mind your _own_ bussiness! Don't pry _on_ me!" _ahh._ He's so close, it's becoming stronger. If he could just really buried himself on Nagisa's-he would gladly if not with the weird fetish misunderstanding! Nagisa looked away _. 'Good. Be afraid of me, don't come any closer than it is! Cuz you..wimp! you..blossom!'_ "..I-im sorry.."

Karma's right. Nagisa always do the chiuauau face when he's being bullied-or pinned on something. He let him go with a huge force-almost making the boy stumble. "Tsk. Weakling!"

 _'why does he have to smell more good than real girls?!'_

Terasaka left the room.

During Takaoka's incident at the hotel.

 _ **"When you need him to ignore-he wouldnt stop pestering."**_

"Terasaka-kun?" he felt a smaller palm touched his forehead. Nagisa's worried face appeared from his blurring vision. "..you..don't tell me you been infec-" he gave him a strong hush. "Don't. I'm fine. Now's not the time for worrying little things!" _The antidote. As long as there is the antidote._ But that didn't remove Nagisa's pleading face. _'I would want to rest if i could! so stop making that face.'_ As if he could tell him that he's also worried at the poor boy. The mastermind's message to them is to bring Kayano and Nagisa. It's giving him uneasy feeling of whose behind it.

What he feared confirmed _whose_ behind it. Akira Takaoka wants to mess with Nagisa. He won't forgive him if he mess with him-but his condition, and his lack of skills couldnt help the situation at all.

Another thing he couldnt forget when Nagisa's eyes looked at him with full pity. _Not becuz he looked down at him_ -not becuz of assuming his death...But becuz the calmed and smiling boy that always relaxes him and _his nose_ dissappeared in that instant scream and the venom he spat. _ **"I'll Killy you! How dare you..! Did this ..to everyone...!"**_ he can no longer grasp the smell right now.

Darkness.

He was ready to kill for him. To avenge _someone like him._

 _ **"No. don't go. Youre lovely smell."**_

No one did that before..It was _Only_ Nagisa.

 _ **"Don't change it with stinking blood."**_

He threw the gun stunner. "Idiot!" _'I'm fine.'_ "Don't be a murderer for someone's low as him!" _'I'm okay. I can still stand.'_ "You wimp!" _'So please come back!'_

Later finally his health slowly reverting back. Inside the helicop he heard Nagisa's voice.

"Terasaka kun...Thank you for stopping me."

 _ **"Idiot..I just don't want you to smell bad. Forever, stay forever in blossom's fragrance."**_

* * *

THE END.

* * *

 **After that, it was revealed Terasaka got Nagisa's jacket**

 **(The scene where Nagisa get rid of his jacket lol.)**

 **Terasaka:** *Sniffing* _oww~~_ Nagisa's scent is the best antidote i can get!

 **Narrator:** Hen..tai..

 **Terasaka:** shuddap!

 **Korosensei:** This is why i give him Naruto Lesson's~

Terasaka is a sweet person inside. Acting tough when he's the real wimpy. So that clearly pinpoint's he's a tsundere man.

* * *

 _Next: Norita Yuuji the deredere Gender No Longer matter's as long as youre cute..._

* * *

REVIEW! XD


	4. Deredere Yuuji

**Summary:** Norita Yuuji the deredere! Gender No Longer Matter's as long as you are cute!

 _NOTE:_ _**this is ORANGE i repeat. This is an ORANGE joke.**_

 _Who wants Yuuji to be one of the main character? ME! I DO! I MEAN ITS OBVIOUS WHY! BANZAI TO ALL YUJIXNAGISA!_

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

* * *

The school festival has ended. Norita Yuuji knows the truth. That his first love...is a _guy._ A boy same age as him. He sighed loud not minding if other customers in the coffee shop finds it rude. Lazily he dipped the spoon and starts to move them-mixing his lil coffee. But hey, it wasnt all bad that he fell for same gender! Cuz Nagisa made him _less_ lazy! _..'Only if, it continues..'_ Yuuji wanted to meet Shiota Nagisa, to apologize to him. Or..to re-consider his feelings. _'there must be a reason why he has to do that.'_ That's where Yuuji went some weird imaginations.

Does Nagisa works in Maid Cafe to earn money!?

Or Does Nagisa works secretly under the dark side to earn money!?

Or Nagisa really has a hobby called 'crossdresser'!?

Yuuji would not mind! _'Arrrgghh!'_ he messes his hair with his both hands. _'forget about him! Nagisa will only find you disturbing! You creep! Yuuji...! You are such a creep!'_

Yuuji nods and nods not minding if other people seen him like some crazy dude. "From now on-Move on! Yuuji! Move-on!"

 **"Excuse me? Can i sit here? The place is full...ehm, if its ok with you sir?"**

He snap out and found who owns the voice. _'Shit. It's...It can't be!'_

"N-Nagisa chan!?-" Yuuji happen to hit his knees to the low table. _**BAM!**_

"Eh!? Yuuji-kun?!" some people took a spare glance. The coffee fell on Yuuji's pants wettin him. " _Ouch!_ hot!"

"Oh no! That's not good!" Quickly Nagisa took out his hankerchief and wipes Yuuji's dirtied pants...and folks it is down under... **the..**

Yuuji blushes-gently and fast pulling away Nagisa's caring hands. "W-wait! not in public!"

Some people whispered and ignored. Some secretly laughs and kept on eavesdropping. _'Yuuji idiot! Idiot! Why do you feel hard down when you know Nagisa's not a girl!?'_

Its not good. "But Yuuji-kun-"

"S-shut up! I'm not that lazy to wipe myself! Just sit already!" _'ohh..damn,damn'_ Yuuji is such a deredere. _Feeling good at doin things but ends up pretty clumsy._ Nagisa silently sat and waited for Yuuji's condition to be better. Yuuji realized he had dirtied Nagisa's white sweet fragrance hankerchief.

"...Ah, i'm sorry! I did not realize it was ur-"

Nagisa shurgs. "It's ok. I has plenty same color of it anyway~"

Yuuji gripped tight to it. _'...damn. always un-cool. i'm so stupid. Just becuz the inspiration is gone, you goin to be back being a wimp and stupid?'_ Yuuji hated that side of him. It sucks a lot.

He look up to see a disappointed look of his first love but nope. Nagisa is smiling. So cute!

Yuuji mentally slaps himself. _'stop it!'_

"Um? Yuuji-kun?"

"Eh- Yeah?"

"I shouldnt have ask you for me to sit here...look what ive done. You dont have a coffee to sip. It's my fault-"

"No~no! Im rich remember? I can just buy another one-"

"Then i'll treat you!"

"No! Im fine!"

"Then let's share at my coffee!"

"i-"

 **WHAAAT.** _'share!? at N-n-n-Nagisa's coffee!?'_ He found Nagisa's coffee. Oh, its actually pretty big. You can put another straw if you wanted too. "You like coffee that much?" Nagisa shakes, "No,no! I made a mistake order. But its a waste, and so..perfect timin you are here. I would not mind sharing it to you."

 _'ehhh!'_ You should mind!

Nagisa grabbed his right wrist and gently made him touch the coffee of his. "See? It's ok Yuuji-kun."

Yuuji blushed and felt his heart raced again...

 _'dang. does this means...it does not matter if you are a guy as long as you are cute?'_

"...Beside's. I want this as gratitude for what you did to the school festival. Too bad," Nagisa's face went sad. It's quite surprising. "..Sorry if i was-you think i was a-"

"We are over that arent we?"

"I know. But still-"

"Shh." Yuuji like a man said. "It's ok. As long as you are cute."

Nagisa thinks he mistaken it. "what?"

Yuuji sipped at the straw and stood. "Eh-You goin already?-"

"Nagisa-chan! I hope we meet again!"

Nagisa wonders. "...But, we aint gonna see again if you leave too fast like last time. So" he held out his phone. "Let's add eachother in facebook." he smiled at him. "I wont mind if you flood me with messages..."

Yuuji Norita's heart really beats for Nagisa.

"...I guess it can't be helped! if you insist!"

They add eachother and Yuuji left-still holding Nagisa's forgotten hankerchief.

Right. It does not matter if Nagisa is a girl or boy! He was...Yuuji's only inspiration!

 _'Go Yuuji! Go smash forward!'_

If Nagisa would keep smiling to him. He does not need anything else~

* * *

THE END.

* * *

 **Yuuji Also had accepted Karma's friend request**

 ***scrolling news feed***

 **[you has 1 message]**

 ***opens chatbox***

 **Karma:** *shows lots of Nagisa stolen shots* _pay. you can have all of it~~~_

 **Yuuji:** *overflowing nosebleed* i dont need anything else beside Nagisa's friendship!

*types dat*

 **Karma:** _okie dokie. I shall sold it to others whose dyin to collect them._

 **Yuuji:** _WAIT. SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY._

 **the next day**

 **Yuuji:** my whole allowance for 5 months is gone! im so dead!

 **Narrator:** Karma's good at scammin people...

* * *

 _Next: Isogai Yuuma the Ikemen is cornered by a trap's charm!_

* * *

 _REVIEW XD!_


	5. Ikemen Isogai

**Summary:** Isogai Yuuma the Ikemen is cornered by a trap's charm!

 _NOTE:_ _**this is ORANGE i repeat. This is an ORANGE joke.**_

 _If Isogai is our butler. Nagisa could be the maid! Tehe! Also Isogai said it himself at the Hotel Arc that he prefers Nagisa in female clothes xD so why ask if i ship them noow?!_

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

* * *

...

Everyone whistles, Isogai in his butler suit-then Nagisa in a maid outfit.

"You two are perfect! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Eh!? We can't do that!" Isogai turns to Nagisa. "Right Nagisa?"

to his surprise...Nagisa is smiling dearly only to him. There is faint blushes traced on Nagisa's cheeks. "I-If it's with you...Isogai. I would not mind." Nagisa close his eyes-but his arms snaked to Isogai's neck. "I-so-gai...kun~"

Isogai is tempted to do the same. Until he, their lips touched but so sudden he had a snake bite to his neck.

 _ **"What-the! Poison?!"**_

his neck is bleeding. Maid Nagisa is strippin with snake scales...

 _ **"Isogai-kun. How did you like my body?"**_

...

* * *

Isogai jerked up. It was a dream, cuz he wasnt at the classroom. He was at his room.

" _Hahh_..Weird dream." he touched his neck and found no trace of the said bite of Nagisa. Next he touched his lips. "...Too bad, it's a dream."

Not totally a nightmare then?

Why did he even dream that? "Maybe my job had corrupted me before i noticed." Isogai walk to take a bath.

...

* * *

School ends and time to change and go home.

"Hey Isogai-kun." Nagisa greets Isogai from the class's E boy's dressing room. "Hey Nagisa." both are known to have the most nice smile. If Isogai is suave, Nagisa has the innocent smile.

However Isogai knows well, he never pry on anyone. But he never did thought that Nagisa has the most scary smile than Karma's. He plenty saw it. Times concludes Takaoka's Boss fight. And sometimes whenever the whole class E will set out an assassination attempt. Nagisa would smile cheerfully to all telling them that they would someday get Korosensei off his tracks. He does the same to all-importantly cuz he was the class representative. But to assassin mode class...it was Nagisa's. But what else attract's Isogai to Nagisa? It's..Nagisa's body that attracts him the most.

Not so proud, Isogai can tell it himself. He has the most soothing _front_ first move to people _. Male or female. No sweat, he'll just have a sweet talk-a little different than 's seductive voice_. An ikemen. He was the ikemen. He could not count customers who fall on his suave and caring assitance. But all gone to doubt when he witness Nagisa's version.

A simple smile, low headed however _most dangerous._

Completely a trap.

 **it's a trap.**

He admit he did felt thrill of that trap when Nagisa crossed dressed in the hotel. He kinda wished the other did not change too soon. Oh well, His mind might be long at thinkin-outside it did not pass much.

Isogai undressed and put on his bartender uniform. "eh? you gonna go home in that? The school will see it!" he heard Nagisa behind him. Nagisa haven't undress yet his gym uniform, but his hands had his blue vest readied. Tryin not to show Nagisa that he isnt comfortable as before if Nagisa strips right now to him.

"Yep. Korosensei promised to be my car for today's~" he smirk but not much evil as it should be. "Ah. Attempt? Goodluck Isogai." Of course it's obvious. If there is a chance use it!

"Yeah. I'll do my best!" he applaused at himself. "If i get the ten billion-i'll split the half to you! Or date you! Hehe!" Nagisa wearily nod then-"Huh? What? why?"

Isogai aint sure himself. it just slipped to his stupid lips. "...err, actually. I needed the whole ten billion yen if i alone successfully kill Korosensei." it's not that he was greedy. But face it, from all of them Isogai has the poorest life. The other's are normal..if not normal extremely rich. Only problem is the grades. They are equal in class E.

"I know you do need them Isogai. Everyone will not mind if you do not share the ten billion." Nagisa giggled. "If you win it yourself of course."

There it is again. A Trap...A very body trap.

 _'...this is a trap.'_ Isogai gave him a serious look. Nagisa thinks he crossed the line to joke around. "Isogai-kun?" Isogai ignored his sweat drops forming in his forehead. _'I has to test this out. Test this move! That Irina-sensei taught me!"_

A Special move for Ikemen's!

 _'If Nagisa is not harmful as we all think...Then it would be alright if i test this move to him! He will not bite me back right?'_

Quickly Isogai softly cleaned the sweat at Nagisa's hair. "You should change already Nagisa. Or else you'll stink." Nagisa blinked. In split second Nagisa is aware of what Isogai just did to him. _'...did he want to warm up before Korosensei's assassination attempt?'_ Should he play with him? "...If you want, i can help you changing Nagisa~"

"..Isogai-kun. If so then don't come near me. You don't want to smell bad to your work." Nagisa smiled and furrowed his eyebrows a little. He isn't sure if that was the right pun to do.

Isogai seize his eyes. _'dammit. He's good.'_ He closes his eyes and opens them again. "Nagisa you are so good with innocent talk." Nagisa tilt a little. "Eh? Not really. You did a great job making me off guard with that swift suave press on my hairlocks. I think you can sometimes do that to Korosensei."

Isogai laughs. "He has no hair!"

Nagisa laughs back. "Forgot."

They both laugh. "Hahaha!"

"But seriously...Nagisa?"

"Hm?"

"Can you try it out on me? Your trap move. I mean if you are ever to use it to Korosensei. What would it be?" Isogai admired sometimes Nagisa's crazy tricks. Like the grenade one, hug the teacher and blew himself. Although the idea of grenade to hurt yourself is bad.

"..So you want me to give you tip?" Nagisa has another doubt.

Isogai nodded a wider smile. "Yes please!"

"Well..if Isogai-kun says so..."Out of blew Nagisa tripped and he catches him by hugging him.

Their bodies touched like his dream. "Nagisa! Are you alright-"

Then a green knife pointed to his neck. "I'm sorry. I tripped."

 _ **'my dear kami-sama. that was really...so simple yet.'**_

The trap was there. _a very...deadly trap._

Nobody has mistaken it. The trip is on purpose to catch him off guard...

He did not mistake the snake smile of Nagisa. The body looks like a human but really a snake bite.

If only he did not catch Nagisa-it might be to press their lips, but of course Nagisa would not be happy if it turned out the other way. Not only that...his hand's slipped inside the gym shirt of Nagisa to his abdomen. Nagisa's too charming for him to be alone at dressin room. He has to hid his blush, Isogai is taken away. Nagisa did not like it. "Isogai? Isogai-kun! Hey!" he was pulled off to the shock. He blinked and still carrying Nagisa's waist to his arms. "...Wew. Nagisa. You trap me again."

"I did not. This is the first time i did it to you. Sorry if i over did it...sorry.."

Of course Nagisa didnt know, he fell long ago from his trap.

"Ikemen can't win then." he sighed. Nagisa is not following up their conversation. "I'll be leaving bye." Isogai wave and decided to leave-however before he could Nagisa pulled him back with a sweet smle. "For me, Isogai-kun is the best Ikemen."

Isogai still has a long training to make people fall deeper.

 _ **'ahh. Nagisa, if only you knew...how precious your body is to me..Whenever i hear your voice...that shy voice. I has lots to control.'**_

Isogai knows it's not the time to say it out loud. Not yet. "Nagisa! I'm off to go!"

"You can do it Isogai-kun!" Isogai Yuuma leaves and starts his job. He is well aware hearing more of Nagisa's voice will end his life. Not yet to that side. To that poisonus dream...

* * *

THE END.

* * *

 **Facing the Mirror to the Bar's restroom.**

 **Isogai:** Auugh~ i was close squeezing this and that! Why did i waste the chancee?!

 **Narrator:** dude. just get back to work will ya?

 **Isogai:** should i ask him to train with me? About 's body language lesson!

 **Narrator:** EHEM TIME TO GET BACK TO WORK!

 **Isogai:** i wish another dream like that.

I hope you were not confused on what this chapter is about. If not i could explain! ask me of course! Remember Ikemen is not always a good boy! NYURUFUFUFU!

frankly speakin im so adorb to Nagisa's voice actress! just hearing Nagisa's seiyuu voice i has weird imagination~~~I love Ansatsu Kyoushitsu theme songs!

* * *

 _Next: Hiroto Maehara is the Yaeba Playboy sometimes likes to be played too! Nagisa is a hero to him eversince~_

* * *

REVIEW! XD


	6. Yaeba Maehara

**Summary:** Hiroto Maehara is the Yaeba Playboy sometimes likes to be played too! Nagisa is a hero to him eversince~

 _NOTE:_ _**this is ORANGE i repeat. This is an ORANGE joke.**_

 _Maehara slapped Nagisa. Eversince then i has this weird..weird reason to fangirl!_

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

* * *

"Maehara!" Nagisa waved from afar. Maehara waves back. "Finally you made it here Nagisa!" he runs to him. Nagisa decided to hang out with Maehara alone for the first time. Nagisa's wearing blue jacket with striped blue and white sweater. Meanwhile Maehara has the same style of his school uniform, only difference is he is wearing gym pants.

Maehara always wanted a chance like this to come. He wanted to thank Nagisa from beating the crap out of Takaoka when he got punched in his stomach. But this must be not comfortable for Nagisa..so he has to apologizes.

"Sorry if were only two-"

"Nahh. This is rare."

"Rare of what?"

"To see you not with Isogai-kun."

Maehara blinks. "Right." Maehara streched his arms above and down. "Good! Now let's have fun! This Maehara-sama will show you what's the fun in bro's bonding!" Nagisa claps. "Yehey!" a little worried, "..let's not go over board okay?"

Maehara turns with an assuring thumbs up. "Leave it to me! I'll protect ya!" he has to pay it back or he wont feel recumbent~

Where are they? They are in a park. Lots of people everywhere, the park is big enough for all.

"Too many people~" Nagisa finds it good, "Means we are safe." Maehara arched an eyebrow. "Why?" Nagisa reasoned. "...Lately on news they say at this park if you go with few people. Some gangster will steal your stuffs or just have fun messing with you. There were injured people counted." Maeahara swifts, "Dude! We are _trained_ remember?" he said in a whisper. "We are the ones whose gonna beat them ey?"

Nagisa giggled, "You are right." but adds, "Although i don't want any action right now."

"Why not?"

Nagisa softly said, "..Cuz i don't want to ruin my moment with you today Maeahara."

the wind blew...To Maeahara people seems to disappear. Only to his vision is his hero Nagisa. _'...if so then i will make you laugh so hard that you wont forget!'_ Maeahara is fired up!

They did lots of fun. Eat ice cream, help Maehara tease girls. Run with all their might. Play in the fountain. And scanned the whole park. Finally they get to the side of park where no one is around. "We are alone! Check this out!" Maehara done a back flip. To his hands appeared a leaf. "Jaraan!" Nagisa claps and laughs. "Amazing Maehara! Meanwhile i could never do such stunt!" Next Maehara did is revealing his pushing umbrella. Turning it into like of samurais. "Maehara will slash! and Swish! And hits opponents!"

Nagisa kept smiling until it dropped down. "I envy you Maehara-kun. Able to play childish without anyone to get you scold. I wish i find a hobby to make me play into child's ground."

Maehara noted Nagisa's knife skills when Takaoka dared him to hit him with the blade. "Are you kiddin me? You swing the knife as if you were playing you know!"

Nagisa shrugs and doze off to the ground. "...but its forbidden. Karasuma-sensei told me not to use it on others." somewhere alone the lines felt wrong. Maehara and Nagisa did not felt the gangsters appeared with baseball bats.

"If you want to. We can help you beat a crap! Buwahaha!" echoed by some strangers. "Gangters!?" on their feet stance to defense position. "Nagisa, do you have your BIM knife?" Nagisa shakes his head. "No. I left it at home. Why? You has yours?"

"No. I also left it at home!" so both of them has no weapons. They could atleast use it as dummy and dash away from here. But the opponents were 5. Maehara is the strongest in the male combative-but the enemy has baseball bats. Five baseball bats seems unfair and reckless.

Do they has to bow and pray for luck?

"Don't be so stiff you two~ We just wanna play. If you want, we can let you go if you guys gimme us money!" Nagisa gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, we already wasted our allowance for this day." Maehara tries to pretend sympathetic too. " Yes...sir? So please let us go~?"

if it does not work, they both know they has to use the skills that is forbidden to be used outside.

they got eye contacts from time to time.

"No cant! If you aint gonna give us money-then we'll send you to your death beds!" First ganster swung his bat-Maehara and Nagisa able to dodge.

Maehara kicked the basebat making it hit the nose of the enemy. "You little brat!" Maehara formed a confident smile. _'the heck. they aint strong as i actually thought to!'_

Maehara kicked their asses like some free child. "This is fun! I understand why Karma sometimes fight out of fun!" but this can be forgiven. They ask for it!

beating three gangster-Nagisa is trapped by two big men. Maehara saw how little chance Nagisa could win against baseball bats! _'i has to protect him back!'_ to repay it!

"Don't you dare hurt Nagisa-!" he send a flying kick and hitted the two like some dart bullseye. The five men were down the grass. Nagisa and Maehara made high five. "We did it!" about to say somethin Nagisa spotted one of them is still awake and pulled Maehara's legs to the ground-hurting his whole body. "Ack!"

"Maeahara!" Maehara felt a sprained ankle to his right. "Nagisa! I got sprained! Run!"

Before Nagisa could even do what he was told to-a new ganster appeared and seems to be the boss. Nagisa steps back slowly for safety. Nagisa can't win to them...they are all big and many. Atleast Takaoka is one big person and has no weapon.

Maehara crumpled to the grass. _"...If only i could kill them!"_ yeah, if only allowed to do it like what they do to Korosensei.

The men laugh, Nagisa remained unharmed but unmoving-not knowing what to do, its not like he can just ran and leave Maehara alone.

"Let's keep having fun kids~" the boss said. The five men laughs down at Maehara. _"...Damn. This is not good."_ eyeing Nagisa. _'if only..you can just go. i would not mind.'_ The boss stepped on Maehara's head-like he was some dog. "Good. Good. Now we'll have more fun than ever. You know? Like what happen...you has skills kid. But we are better." he whispered down. "We'll have party spree!" Maehara knows that party means bloody party.

However everything stopped when they all heard a creepy laugh.

His eyes widen to find Nagisa's laughing alone-embracing himself. **"Hahaha. Partie?"** the boss and the five ganster nearly piss their pants when they saw the blue person's face.

The expression of a killer and grabbed a baseball bat near him.

Nagisa kept laughing like Karma's with the eyes and smile he used against Takaoka.

 **"...Sounds fun."** he licked his lips. **"How about let me join in? Mister? I have a lots of good idea of other way to fun things~!"**

Maehara did not expect the gansters to run away.

 _ **"Holy you are crazy!"**_

 _ **"He's dangerous!"**_

 _ **"Let's get out of here!"**_

They all screamed leaving Maehara safe now.

Nagisa did not end his laugh and slow steps to them-until they were all gone. The final step is infront of Maehara. Maehara gulps and dares to look up. "..N-Nagisa..?" trembling from his classmate weird side.

Again to his surprise, he did not find the scary face of his friend anymore. But instead back to the usual caring angelic face. "..Maeahara-kun?" Nagisa knelt down and touched his head-patting gently. "Sorry it took long for me to think of a move."

Maehara is now dumbfounded. "Wait!? _Werent_ you went crazy?!" guess he wouldnt have to slap him again.

Nagisa giggles. "It's just an act Maehara! Since i know i cant win against all of them!" Nagisa laughs and cupped his face. "But you are safe now! It does not matter what method i use..! Thanks for protecting me Maehara-kun."

Maehara blushed and flower buds appeared in his chest. "...uhh silly."

He closed his eyes and a fail smile. "...i really thought you went crazy." Nagisa helps him to get up. _'You saved me again.'_

Finally gettin up-Nagisa began to move out of the park's empy space.

He did not waste to look only at Nagisa. "Will you do that again?" Nagisa said with knowin look. "Nope. It wont work next time."

Maehara finally smile. "I guess it does then..."

They went home.

* * *

THE END.

* * *

 **Maehara at his bed.**

 **Maehara:** Nagisa, Oh Nagisa~ You laugh rejuvanates Maehara~!

 **Narrator:** hehh~ i know what you are tryin to say.

 **Maehara:** but i rarely hear him laugh. If he was a girl i would have make Nagisa the happiest of all~ *screams at the pillow* Guuhh! ITS A TURN ON!

 **Narrator:** oiii! playboy! dont go to the other side!

i really liked the idea of Maehara slapping Nagisa back to his senses. Hope you review! Or go give me more ideas!

 _Next: Tomohito Sugino the Futsudere! If Kanzaki will not accept it! Might as well give it to Nagisa instead! It fits perfectly to his face!_


	7. Futsuudere Sugino

Summary: Tomohito Sugino the Futsuudere! If Kanzaki will not accept it! Might as well give it to Nagisa instead! It fits perfectly to his face!

 **NOTE: this is ORANGE i repeat. This is an ORANGE joke.**

Sugino has his cute charms too! although it is very...SIMPLE. yep normal.

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

* * *

It's Kanzaki's birthday. And Tomohito Sugino is stressed what gift he should give her crush. He had decided to ask tip from his friend Nagisa. For he knew, Nagisa would never tease him or make fun of his failure moves.

 _'It's not late to call him.'_ Despite this small problem, Sugino tends to hesitate and fret over small things. Like now, he is in a tight situation if he should call his classmate. 'What if Nagisa's busy studying or doing his homework?' that's how normal Sugino is. His personality is not unique as the rest of his classmates. From all of them, he's what you can categorize as very normal.

For some weird reason, beside's him..nobody is normal. Especially Karma and Nagisa themselves.

"Arghh! Darn it! I must ask tips before 12 o' clock strikes! Do it Suginoo!" hyped by his own push. He called him.

...

* * *

Nagisa's been done early of his homework. Right now he is bored. Just...chilling, staring at the forever cresent moon. Waiting the clock strikes sleep time- _ **RING!RING~!**_

His phone rang. "Hm?" he reached his phone from the table then went to his bed. "Sugino..?" he answered it. "Hello? Sugino-kun, what's up?"

from the other line he heard mumbles. Self mumbles. _**['what should i do? what should i do? should i ask him...first the gift or the other-']**_

Nagisa couldnt help but giggle. Sugino is funny at his simpleness.

"What's wrong? What tip you want today Sugino-kun?" The other is so surprised that he almost screamed. _**["AHH! HOW DID YOU KNOW-"]**_

Nagisa had to put the phone away from his ear-before returning it to listen. "Calm down Sugino-kun." Sugino try to compose himself, then..he finally said it.

 _ **["U-um Nagisa. The truth is. It's Kanzaki's birthday tomorrow. So uuuum, i want to give her a gift! Without her...realizing tha-a-a-at i li-l-l-llike her not as classmate or friend b-b-b-b-Guhhh! ]**_ He gulped, _**["But...I-i had no idea what proper gift is to girls. I mean..err."]**_

Nagisa quickly understood Sugino's intention despite how stuttery he just spoke.

It may not look like it, Nagisa's very good at tips. Like romance. _Not that he has experience...But due to his mother's forcing him to read romance light novels and obvious influence. He just happen to understood it-even without actually being in the situation._

"Ok. Listen Sugino-kun." he cleared his throat. "Girls usually likes flower. But basing on Kanzaki's personality. I think she would be happy if you give her a flower pin instead of real flower." Sugino intently listened to the other phone line. Making nodding sounds...

 _ **["Then? then?"]**_

Nagisa continued. "hmm..Usually, the other gift is chocolate. Cuz girls likes sweets stuffs. But becuz it's already mainstream...Then i sudgest, you give her something sweet for her skin instead. Like Lotion. Chocolate scented lotion. Or vanilla...or what else scent is there to lotion products...?"

Sugino's eyes widen. Those were big damn bright ideas _ **.[ "Amazing Nagisa! How come your so good?! You know what exactly girls want! Don't tell me-" ]**_ Sugino teased him, _**["You have suited someone beforeee~~"]**_

Sugino snickered. Nagisa rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, no. I read lots of light novel. I learned from books." _'as if i can tell you about my mom.'_

The truth is, the reason why Nagisa knows exactly what can please a girl...Is becuz his mom always instruct him and force him to like what a girls want.

His mom's birthday present to him is either a dress or a beauty product to make his skin more smoother.

Sugino kept teasing but Nagisa just kep on chuckling.

 _ **["Ok then. Thanks a lot Nagisa! I don't want to be late! I must wake up early to buy Kanzaki's birthday present!" ]**_ Nagisa nodded in approving. "Kay! Goodluck Sugino! You can do it man!"

Then, the phoneline ended.

Nagisa sighed in relief. _'Sugino. I wish the best for you and Kanzaki.'_

...

* * *

The next day, Sugino's plans were perfect. The hairpin and lotion gift is ready to give later to Kanzaki! Sure his classmate has some surprise for her!

Today is Korosensei's lesson about Korean country old style suiting.

Korosensei used his chalk to draw the character's of man and women as he explains, "Did you guys know? In ancient times of Korea. In order to confess their feelings, they tend to give gift's of a flower hairpin to women. If a woman gave it to a woman. It means she will betray her later while acting as a close friend."

Sugino is hearing Korosensei, but does not pay any real attention. Cuz he was too excited for the bell to ring! _'I'm sure Kanzaki will love it! My gift!'_

"Then," Korosensei erased the black board and draws another scenery of story telling. "If a man gives the woman a hairpin at her birthday, It means 'I love you, please go out with me.'"

When Sugino heard that, he just stood and slammed his table. "W-W-W-W-WHaaaaaat!? FOR REAL?!"

All were dumbfounded.

Sugino realize what he has done, and took his sit again...While embarrassment traced on his face. "..S-sorry. It's nothing. Please continue the lesson.."

Sulking, Sugino realize what he just got himself to.

The hairpin flower is a wrong choice to give Kanzaki.

Cuz it means confession his love for her! He isn't ready to get busted yet!

 _'Ahhhh!'_ Sugino is screaming deep inside.

Afraid of friendzone. The bell rings...Finally launch break.

...

* * *

"Happy Birthday Kanzaki. Here's my gift!" Each girls greeted Kanzaki with small gifts. Some gave her a little big box-but not so big. Cuz they couldnt bring a big gift at school. The boys had no gifts but did greeted her.

Nagisa eyed Sugino to do his turn of giving Kanzaki the gift. However, Sugino stood like a zombie. Before running away from them.

"Sugino-kun?"

None were aware what's his problem except Nagisa

...Nagisa did not do anything though, he eat his bento. And he was about to go back to classroom and wait for the break time to end, he saw Sugino bowing at Kanzaki in the school's drinking water sink.

He heard and saw.

"H-h-h-appy Bi-b-b-b-irthday Kanzaki! Take this-stuff cuc-c-c-uz i do not need it!"

"EHHHH." Nagisa could not believe it. Sugino said the total opposite _'Why did you say it like that Sugino-kun!?'_

Ah, maybe...Becuz of Korosensei's Korean topic about hairpins in birthdays?

He could have been just honest that it's a birthday gift!

Becuz of what Sugino had said, Kanzaki's not sure if she should accept it. Cuz...Sugino is implying like, it's a trash and he decided to give it to her.

Kanzaki's not so kind. We all know she is a rebel. Scary like japanese dolls.

But remaining modest, Kanzaki bowed and apologized. "Sorry Sugino, I can't accept it. You can just give it to others."

Sugino's wolrd crashed at him like some landslide. He knew it was his fault! His language, and improper statement about it...is just really zero points!

With that Kanzaki left and Sugino all gloomy at the floor.

Worried, Nagisa came near him. "S-sugino-kun?" maybe..he does not want to meet him in the eyes yet.

"aha...hahaha." Sugino began laughing. 'Oops. he's...totally not okay.' "Nagisa." Sugino grabbed Nagisa's pants.

"W-what should i do?!" Sugino looked up to Nagisa while tears are horriblely flowing his nose and face. "I MESSED UP! NOW KANZAKI HATES MEE! WAaaa!" he cried like a baby.

Nagisa feels bad. So he remained silent before giving a tip. "Well...you can just clear the misunderstood-"

"Then what? Confess my feelings to her? IT WONT WORK BRO!" Sugino kept weeping. "..It's over. My-first-love!"

Nagisa had sweat drops and corrected Sugino's wrong statement for the second time. "You mean, First-crush." He literally got crashed by his crush. Lame pun.

Nagisa decided to stay with him as he calms down crying.

After calming down...

Sugino stood with determined eyes. Nagisa is not sure if Sugino is still Sugino.

"Um? You okay now?-" the next thing happend is Sugino shoving the hairpin gift and lotion to his face. "It's yours now Nagisa! Take it!"

Nagisa's face were belwidered. "PARDON?!"

Sugino closed his eyes and pushed it to Nagisa to hold. "P-please! Accept it! My feelings are there for you to keep safe! Um-BYE!" Sugino ran away before Nagisa could even reject him.

Furiously...Shiota Nagisa is blushing. _'This can't be.'_

Sugino just friggin gave him the flower hairpin.

Tomohito Sugino did not knew how much Nagisa become greenminded by his actions.

Becuz...he's not really good using the right words and moves.

Sugino's so normal see?

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **Sugino in the bathroom**

 **Sugino:** daaaaaarn it! i messed up! Nagisa. I'm so sorry Nagisa!

 **Narrator:** it's fine. really. But, giving that gift to Nagisa means-

 **Sugino:** I MESSED UP.

 **Narrator:** why are you so...normal?

I can't stop laughing while typing this actually.

 _Next: Horibe Itona the Dandere. He's usually stoic, but Nagisa's interesting to make him puzzled._


	8. Dandere Itona

Summary: Horibe Itona the Dandere. He's usually stoic, but Nagisa's interesting to make him puzzled.

 _ **NOTE: this is ORANGE i repeat. This is an ORANGE joke.**_

I FINALLY FINISHED ITONA'S! THANKS GUYS! UR REVIEWS KINDA...LOL MADE ME WANNA TYPE. hah! Sorry am greedy lel XDD Hope you guys like this one..it is also ackward lol.

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

* * *

"Jii~" Horibe Itona. The youngest at the assassination classroom. All we know he's never the slightest interested at anybody _except_ he gives some damn _about Terasaka_. Although he doesnt admit, he was obviously good vibes with Terasaka's and so is to the class-E itself.

 _Although,_ even though Nagisa's famous **about being the terrifying candidate on killing** and _not_ Karma. Itona never did paid attention to him.

Becuz he wasnt worth.

 _Nagisa looks so simple..._

And then until he had confirmed _how terrifying_ was Nagisa...

All the stories he heard from _Taisei Yoshida_ , how Nagisa beaten all the bigger enemies.

That's where he started to see it for himself. _Hopefully he would accidently see it._ Like, _activating Nagisa's bloodlust...?_ Or just see if Nagisa will snap alone by whatever annoying happening in his life.

"Eh?" Nagisa looks behind, Itona hides perfectly as a robot. "imagination?" then Nagisa proceed to walk towards the sink behind their run down classroom.

Staring at how Nagisa opens the sink by his fingers _..."Hm, he has soft skin."_ emotionlessly travelling his eyes to the blue head's whole wonderful attractive feature. Itona's not moved, but did appreciate how he look more good than the girls around. _Except Yada's boobs were great._

"Jii." Quickly Nagisa turned his head and see no one. "No one again?" Itona saw how Nagisa's not even threaten, but...

 _'Nagisa just almost unsheated his rubber knife. I see.'_ Itona calculates.

The next thing happend as he kept in watch...Nagisa crouched down. _'Crumpling his stomach? Hmm...I see,i see.'_

* * *

 _Wait. Crumpling his stomach?_

* * *

The response on his brain is to go towards him. "Hey? You okay?" although his voice doesnt sound so caring, but Nagisa pulled his wrist so close to him. "Gotcha!"

 **The blue snake smiled.**

Itona shivered. _He had felt and proven it!_

 _'...h-he's...'_ yes, Nagisa just tricked him!

"H-how did you knew I was stalking you?" for the first time, Nagisa saw some fear from Itona.

Nagisa giggled and removed his hold on Itona's wrist. Shaking it gently like a playful shake hand. "Becuz you forgot to hid your presence." he adds, "I admit, you were skilled at stalking...but~" Nagisa kept on smiling like an adorable dork in Itona's eyes. "You got to be quiet on your staring...!"

It was supposed to be a joke. However, Itona shooks his head. "I'm still weak."

Nagisa puts defend. "E-eh!? No! that's not what i mean-"but he recovers fast by meeting his eyes straight forward. _Back to the usual Itona._

"Nagisa."

"yes?"

"you are weak."

 **he dead pans.**

Nagisa got a vein pop but pretend fine. "um? "

 _'as the usual, he sounds picking a fight, cuz of his sharp tongue.'_

Itona continued to speak," you are the weakess at the class. yet you are surprisingly the scariest assassin. Teach me how." well...that was unexpected outcome.

"What?" Nagisa scratched the back of his head. Unsure what to do or say...

Itona's firm. "How to be strong like you. How to have such strong bloodlust as you."

Nagisa starts to laugh in fading interest. "Ahaha...ehm, you cant steal someone else strenght by this Itona-kun."

Itona moves closer-almost making them 1 inch apart. This time Nagisa stopped breathing in his nose. "I wonder why you have lots of patience. Is the key to your bloodlust is 'long punch bag torture'?"

Nagisa knots his eyebrows. "t-that kinda hurt coming from your mouth. Im not a punching bag-" Itona's kinda crossing the line at this one, " _But you are_. you let people push you to the edge until you snap and go killer mode."

Nagisa blinks...the irritation died down a little,"isnt that just...becuz you are short tempered?"

Itona stoic's face never change. "What do you mean? i'm perfectly calm right now."

Nagisa shakes his head and explained to him. " _nnoo. what_ i mean is, you..are _always_ in _hurry_ to be strong. Didnt you already learn from Korosensei's sayings at you?"

Itona denies."that's a different matter. Right now i found my short cut." grabbing Nagisa's wrist like what Nagisa did to him _,"Its you."_

* * *

 _ **dot...dot..dot**_

* * *

making Nagisa off guard at the topic," _huh?!_ how?"

But, Itona didnt spoke. He paused and begun staring at his eyes once more. Nagisa wanted to close his eyes... _it was kinda invading private space if you stare too much at someone's eyes._

Itona finally stops making Nagisa comfortable. "hm? come to think of it...were pretty alike by the eyes." he blurts.

Nagisa shurgs,"i know how my eyes looks like. they absolutely dont look like yours-"

Itona pinpoints."you were tortured, arent i right?"

Nagisa goes to his surprise mode. "eh?"

Itona points at him, "you look perfectly fine. But i can tell, for i was a lab experiment remember? the torture, the pain...the agony. But it was all covered in strong facade of stoic."

 **A moment of silence...**

Nagisa chuckles lightly, it was actually pretty adorable one. But Itona rarely shows any blush, Nagisa tells him as he massages one of his own arm."...wow. Itona-kun, your such an observant person." a sad smile, Itona blinks. He finally realized he had gone too far.

So he changes it, "No. not really. i stalked you." making Nagisa completely forgot what made him feel down, "pardoN!? "

Itona closes his eyes, "are you deaf? i said, im stalking you. Starting at the toilet, after school, eavesdropping at ur window by using a telescope. If you want proof, i saw you stripping clothes. I saw the size of your elephant-"

Nagisa covers his mouth. _Somehow it made Itona feel less guitly of earlier."_ Stop right there! why are you stalking for anyway?!"

Itona had a small hint of smirking. "Why? Cuz.. you were clap stunned by the Reaper. I got curious about you. All this time i thought you were a wimp and girly. My apologies."

Nagisa sighs and gives up,"uegh...you sound so sincere. suuuree."

With that Itona also decided to smile a little. "See you later Nagisa." he wave a little then goes away.

Nagisa is dumbfounded. "F-for the first time...Itona-kun called my name?" smiling at that, "See you later too...Itona-kun."

Itona from the other side already had a red cheeks. "...he is dangerous."

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **And so the next day.**

 **Itona:** *using binoculars*

 **[Nagisa at the dressing room]**

 **Itona:** tsk. No boobs.

 **Narrator:** _WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!? NAGISA'S A BOY REMEMBER?!_

 **Itona:** *pulls out magazine porn* There are also flat ones whose attractive. -nods to self-

 **Narrator:** Notice me! hear me! Hey!

 _Next: Korosensei loves cake. Sadly he has no 'birth' date!_


	9. Kamidere Reaper

Summary: Shinegami is the Kamisama. Nagisa's fond of him, He's interested at the boy too.

 _ **NOTE: this is ORANGE i repeat. This is an ORANGE joke.**_

 ** _2nd important note: this is supposed to be the last chapter of this fanfic fanservice...however i was stuck at Itona's part. So means, i havent made any progress to finish this. However since,_** _Blackbird_ _-san_ ** _really a sucker for ShinegamixNagisa (which i had finished first than Korosensei's and Itona's lol)_**

 ** _I will publish this. And will just switch the chapie if i ever do plan to write Itona's...(author block yep)_**

 ** _Becuz this last chap confirms that all harem of Nagisa...Nagisa is surprisingly crazy over a certain person, and it is the Brimmer of Death~(i base on what he said on the manga/partly just shipping them)_**

you already know i ship them for being pervy lol.

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

 **AND THIS IS A VERY WEIRD CHAPTER.**

* * *

All of the boys in the classroom has secret crush on Nagisa.

Probably aware or not aware that everyone is trying to make moves at him.

Or just plainly dense to the core.

One thing made Karma,Sugino,Maehara,Terasaka,isogai,Itona had agreed upon.

 _ **Nagisa has been acting weird.**_ Nobody knows that Nagisa is actually love sick.

By means weird, lately...he mostly stare at the window while Korosensei is having a class. The first one to notice is _obviously_ Karma. He took notice of the azure eyes staring so far away, the way Nagisa is dozing off... _it's like his head is floating._

Doesnt Have any idea what is the cause, but sure-Karma wants to know why.

"Nagisa-kun?" he approached the blue head who just sat up and planning to leave early at school without him. _When they always walk home together_. "Eh?" looking up, he found golden eyes reading him.

"Karma-kun." one split second, Karma was sure, he saw something hidden behind the emotionless face. "Let's go home~" Karma offered, to his surprise...Nagisa play dead ears and just said before passing by him like he was some pole. "Bye Karma-kun. I have my own plans of time alone."

"Wait-" but Nagisa walked out faster than he expected.

"Damn?" rubbing the back of his head in confusion _...'Really? what's up with him?'_ sighing, looks like...Karma has to go home alone for today.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Instead of going straight to the train station. Nagisa took a detour to where the van of flowershop ran by the kind flourist is.

"Jii." Nagisa's hiding behind the available pole, and peek at him. _'He really has the kind atmosphere~'_ Nagisa blushed a bit before going back to his stoic face. Unfortunately, the flourist took notice of Nagisa.

"Oh? It's you! How you doing!" greeted cheerfully, Nagisa felt embarrass...but it will be rude to ran away, so he goes to him ackwardly-smiling. "H-hello. Beautiful day isnt?" the flourist chuckled and pats some flowers at his stored items. "It's pm now!" wrong move, Nagisa shrinks. But the flourist is kind as ever~ "Are you sick?" the soft worried tone made Nagisa stutter. "Ww-what? No!" he denies lowering his voice into mumbles.

The flourist stared at him..."Hmmm?" then he picked up a flower from the bonquet section. "Here. Take it." snapping out of embarrassment, Nagisa absent mindly accepted the one plucked flower. _It was colored old rose and looking like a cabbage role._

"What flower is this?" sniffing the aroma a little. The flourist smiled of the appreaciation of the boy.

The flourist gladly explained. "It's Carnation Pink." he gestured sweet talk. "I know Carnation Pink is for mother's day, But did you know? At other foreign country it meant about 'Fading Love'" disturb at the meaning but puts more interest.

"Fading Love...?" the older guy nodded and continued, "You see...the Carnation Pink's 'old rose' color." clearing his throat, "Old Rose color means 'Beauty that disappears later on'" now taking notice of the appearance and every inch of the flower at his own fingertips, Nagisa kept listening. "Carnation Pink also symbolizes 'Love at first sight'. Although at japan it's only for 'Living Mothers'...But if we combine the 'Love at first sight' and the old rose meaning of 'Beauty disappears later on'-" before he could finish, Nagisa knew the answer.

"A love at first sight that has no future. Only wall awaits them...Ashes." it was somehow a sad tone...He knew the boy felt disheartened by the topic.

So he came close and whispered something at Nagisa.

 _ **"Are you interested?"**_

Eyes widen, Nagisa jumps away and fully watched the face of the flourist. "I..." somehow, despite the lack of info of what exactly they are talking about. Nagisa just have to be honest now that it feels like he is found out.

"O-ok." fixing composure. "I'm fond of you." he admitted. Blushing slighty, "But that's all there is." giving a smile that meant he is fine the way it was between them.

the flourist nodded in understanding. "I see." laughing a little, "Ahaha, The truth i'm interested in you!" he purposely gave Nagisa a compliment. Knowing his weak spot, Nagisa bowed and thanked him. "Thanks. But i got to go now! Bye!" decidign to go home...

What Nagisa is about to discover...

The flourist...was the famous number one assassin.

The God of Death.

When Nagisa found out. Only his fondness of him became deeper.

Going back to the usual florist spot that is now an empty street. 'he's gone...'

deciding to move on, Nagisa's actions were halt when he heard someone called his name.

"Shiota Nagisa-kun~" whipping behind to find him at the dark alley near the pole he had hid before to eavesdrop at the flourist.

"Shinegami-san..." he breathed under his breath.

By own wants to talk to him, he followed the man at the dark alley.

"Shinegami-san." he repeated when they were all alone. The Reaper smirked and gave him one flower. It was the same flower as before. "Shinegami...san...?" puzzled, The Reaper made him touch the flower before locking his both hands at it.

Feeling such warmth from the cold blooded hands.

He told the younger. "We are attracted to eachother right~?" hinting something. Nagisa is hypnotize. More like...willingly nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'm still fond of you...Shinegami-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alone at the botanical garden where the Reaper leaded him onto.

Nagisa kept his eyes glued at the taller man with wanting.

"Shinegami-san. Are you going to kill me...?" pleading for the Reaper to take his soul, The Reaper simply lift up his chin, giving a sly grin. "Yes, I'm going to kill you. But not physically, only Mentally." before kissing the little boy.

Nagisa embraced the death. _'ahh...yes. This kind, and gentle atmosphere..'_ both fell on the bed of roses. _'Is what i yearn for.'_

Yes...Nagisa is not dumb. He knew all the boys has eyes for him, sadly he was gay himself too. Only that...he was charmed by the God of Death.

Nagisa has always been the surprise bomb. And weirdo, looking sane but really insane and twisted as well...

He couldnt help it.

Kissing bathed in the cresent moonlight-reflection of the ceiling glassed window.

"Shinegami-san...Does it hurt when people gets killed?" letting the Reaper touch him here and there, he find Nagisa's questions so silly. "No. It's just an eternal sleep~" holding Nagisa's thing between his legs.

"So the pain is at first, but when it's over~ It will be a very peaceful sleep!" before Nagisa notice they were already making out at the botanical garden. Right at the bed of roses.

" _Ahh..._ I'm dying~" Nagisa moaned. Ignoring the discovery that the Reaper has no real face anymore, he didnt give a damn. He wanted to die badly.

The Reaper is also enjoying on killing the boy slowly but surely a beautiful death.

"That's it. Since the day you were born," whispering it at Nagisa's ears as he get stabbed multiple times. "I had always been beside you." Loosing the light of his eye vision soon, Nagisa never felt so sleeply before..."Fear not the name of God of Death."

were the last words Nagisa heard before his lifeless body is completely left at the garden of white roses.

The Reaper disappeared at the darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

When Nagisa woke up, he has forgotten why he was at the botanical garden lying at the flower bed and his whole body hurts a lot.

Only then to notice a flower at his lap. "Huh?" it was the Carnation Pink. "oh." he recalled he wished to die but look! He's still here!

Chuckling at his own patheticness. He was indeed a fool.

"Fading Love." closing his eyes and stood as he kept sniffing the scent of the old rose flower...

Nagisa knew, it was only a one night stand.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nagisa~!" Nagisa turned his head to see Maehara,Sugino,Isogai and Karma smiling at him. "Guys..." then Sugino slaps his back to cheer him up.

"Cheer up Nagisa!" pretending nothing is wrong. "Why should I?" Maehara reveals.

"Lately youve been weird ya know~" Isogai nods and said too.

"If there is any problem, we can lend ears and-" elbowing Karma to speak too. The red haired didnt mind to get commanded by Isogai. "Also to help you to solve it~" then Karma joked. "I can kill whoever it is or what it is~" grinning.

Everyone laughed and as well Nagisa.

"Seriously~" feeling funny about depression. Nagisa had forgotten it. He got to let go after all~

"Thanks for your concern.." looking at his whole classmate inside the room, Nagisa smiled dearly like the bright sun. "I love you all!"

* * *

 **THE END~!**

* * *

 **Depends if i has plans to finish this series.**

 **Hope you all understand, but im happy for your supports.**

 **Any motivation is welcome on the review spot lol.**


	10. Sensei Is Korosensei

Summary: Korosensei loves cake. Sadly he has no 'birth' date!

 _ **NOTE: this is ORANGE i repeat. This is an ORANGE joke.**_

Here is finally Korosensei's...-sighs- so short. i know, and... _its not even fluffy. I know._

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

* * *

Today Korosensei told them to make a poem.

"Korosensei?" Kayano asks,"Can we do any poem as long as it's a poem?"

Korosensei nods and confirmed what they should do. "Yes, You can do any poem as you pleased~ May it be for the earth's future, for some certain person, or any artistic ideas you has for yourself!"

With that, _'a poem...for Korosensei...?'_

Eye-ing the yellow octopus.

 _'I wonder if it would reach...?'_

Nagisa start to do his poem...

 _'Korosensei, my love message for you...'_

for his beloved teacher, Korosensei.

 _'Read it.'_

* * *

 **"Question"**

 **poem by: Shiota Nagisa**

 **My mind becoming crazy over you.**

 **I can no longer see the light of truth.**

 **Definitely i want to catch your attention.**

 **In all ways.**

 **Am not cool, i know, but you liked me?**

 **I work hard in all you said?**

 **Because of this i had desired the confidence!**

 **In my,secret...talent...until...**

 **Eventually i can kill you myself.**

 **You always bring down, my dark thoughts**

 **whenever its seeping through in inside mind.**

 **You broke me, you fix me.**

 **But i feel lie to your care or was it me?**

 **I dunno if you are real**

 **Cuz you are cutting me in half of two**

 **The honesty.. you seek me,**

 **Does that mean you can hear my inner screaming?**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: what on earth**

 **QUESION QUESTION: do i know?**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: when i thought i know you,**

 **but then i was wrong?**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: why are you?**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: near yet so far?**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: please, save me before**

 **I fall in this dark hole...**

 **You are the only one i recognize,**

 **Youre the only one im craving attention for,**

 **I want you to show my cool,**

 **appealing moves.**

 **But lately rivals has appeared.**

 **I think i'll be a sniper then,**

 **Im afraid that you will be stolen, by others,**

 **I can, go out, of control...**

 **If that happens, will you please stop me?**

 **Why is that you would always hold my hand so tight?**

 **And pat my head softly-till you say**

 **'Everything will be alright.' as long as i never given.**

 **How many times,this heart drowned?**

 **Whenever you keep me your loving smile.**

 **Will you please show me a future i must take...?**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: Dont tell me,**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: You have also,**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: properly try to know me more?**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: nothing more,**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: Left unsaid,**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: It feels like a repeating teasing care i keep received.**

 **Now Will you tell me?**

 **You always bring down, my dark thoughts**

 **whenever its seeping through in inside mind.**

 **You broke me, you fix me.**

 **But i feel lie to your care or was it me?**

 **I dunno if you are real**

 **Cuz you are cutting me in half of two**

 **The honesty you seek me,**

 **Does that mean you can hear my inner screaming?**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: what on earth**

 **QUESION QUESTION: do i know?**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: when i thought i know you but then i was wrong?**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: why are you?**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: near yet so far?**

 **QUESTION QUESTION: please, save me before i fall in this dark hole...**

After reading the poem of the blue student...

Korosensei can't help but be reminded of a certain precious person.

"Is this...how you feel for Sensei? Nagisa-kun...?"

Korosensei knew, he cannot answer such feelings~

"Where is Nagisa-kun~?" Korosensei gone back to the class E room.

Unfortunately, Sugino grab his bag and said, "He already went home after you dismissed us Korosensei."

"Oh?" blinking, he went back to the faculty room.

* * *

 **Afterschool...**

 _Korosensei..._ he used to be known as the _God of Death._ The number one _deadly_ assassin in the underground life of _darkness_. However, _look._

He's just _now_ a yellow octopus, that is teaching _innocent kids..into the finest assassins to kill him._

The eyes of his students were the most precious jewel indeed. _'It's like you said Aguri.'_

Suddenly someone called his name from behind _that he hasnt even felt the presence._ "Korosensei!" _when he thought this kid went home already._

Behind him is _actually_ Shiota Nagisa, _his favorite student -_ just shoved him the display looking cake. _the boy has made during their cake lessons._

"unya?" instead of showing his surprise color, he tilts his head in question mark. "What is _this_ about Nagisa-kun~?" _unable to bring up the poem thing this boy just wrote..._

Meanwhile, the boy extend the cake further to him with the smile that is _surprisingly deadly_ as his _was_ before..."This cake is for you Korosensei." Nagisa start's to scratch his cheek, suddenly loosing the confidence to give it to him, "I know...it's _not_ tasty as Karma's," having the pitiful eyes, "I want you to take it... _As a present_." the last one was said in a faint whisper.

Korosensei touched the tip of the cake's plate by his tentacle. "I _know_ it's _your_ s. What sensei's asking, why would you give him a present for...?"

 _ **'this is familliar. I hope it's not what i'm foretelling.'**_

Unfortunately, his hunch is always right.

The boy told him _just like she told her_. "A birthday present."

* * *

 _ **badump~**_

* * *

Korosensei heard his hearbeat ache. _This is actually not a nice thing right now._

He was traumatize by this...

The time Aguri gave him a birthday present, she lost her instantly.

"Nagisa-kun..." he took the cake anyway, however deep inside...He stared at the boy. Hoping he _wont suddenly die._

Taking the cake...Nagisa kept talking a sweet talk, "You dont have a birthday right? I thought you would like it to be your 'birth' _date_ today."

Korosensei peered more questions, still not eating the cake he was given. "Why did you even thought that? How did you guessed~?" sometimes, Nagisa is really interesting. This little boy's mind is quite the _analizing killer._

 _'he's just like me...i hope he would never wanted to be that way...'_

Nagisa fidgets. _The question is actually hard to answer_. Anyhow he came up something hesitantly..."Um...err...becuz you dont have a name? And you said you dont have parents?" its like he's just taking answers from what he knew about him.

"Ahh~ I see, I see!" he pretended to chirp. "Well then, Sensei's gonna eat his present now!"

 **But, actually, there is a candle with the fire on.**

"Ah! Wait! Not even the candle-"

Korosensei ate the whole cake. He realize his throat burning in smoke. But it did not affect him at all.

"Nyuru~ no worries Nagisa-kun! The candle with fire will not kill me!" Nagisa sighed. "...my point is, eat the cake normally."

"Thats-" when Korosensei felt his whole system burn into something else. **He finally felt it!**

"A _BB_ CAKE?! NYUU!?" then appeared the whole class E charging in the faculty room by Nagisa's signal.

 _In the end it was futile and just plainly fun attempt assassination._

"Cruel Nagisa-kun~ breaking Korosensei's heart by faking birthday present!"

though it was a joked, Nagisa giggles and smiles one more time. "it is the present itself. You to get killed every minute! every second...and every time **..** _Am near you_. _ **I'll kill you."**_

Not that they were aware. _Korosensei alone took notice the awakening of Nagisa's terrifying talent._

Korosensei grins, "Nyurufufufu~! Nagisa-kun! Teacher is better than the pupil!" he dashes away in his mach 20. And echoes. _"SUCH PRESENT IS LOVELY INDEED~I love the cake Nagisa~kuuuun~!"_

Everyone rants. But Nagisa kept on smiling and said behind. "Korosensei. I love you too. Those tentacles...are really wonderful when they get cut for _sure_."

unaware how dark his thoughts was _ **...'So Someday, i will kill you.'**_

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **After the attempt assassination. The very next day,Korosensei comes back to Nagisa on his packing stuffs to go home.**

 **Korosensei:** Nagisa-kun.

 **Nagisa:** Yes Korosensei?

 **Korosensei:** I know you already done having ur birthday, but~! *grabs Nagisa's by tentacles*

 **Nagisa:** *weird sound of struggle* _hnn! W_ -where the hell you think your touching and doing Korosensei!? *blushes* _-ticklish-_ ur so slimely! Let me go!

 **Korosensei:** *lets go* Done taking measurements!

 **Nagisa:** For what?! -bad mood-

 **Korosensei:** *reveals already done frill crossdress* My present for you!

 **Nagisa:** eh? *jawdrop* I DONT NEED SUCH PRESENT! Korosensei mou! /"

 **Narrator:** Revenge huh... XD

I had read a doujin where Korosensei does ecchi things to Nagisa using his tentacles -coughs-

* * *

 _Next: Tadaomi Karasuma the Kuudere. That boy is disturbing enough...he breaks through his cool atmosphere, into a dangerous heaten up tension._


	11. Nagisa the MoeMoe

Summary: How the pairing puts logic and the number love team! SHORT EXTRA CHAPIE. REAL Orange gag~

 _ **NOTE: this is ORANGE i repeat. This is an ORANGE joke.**_

(...Karasuma chapie pair on hiatus...lol.)

* * *

 _ **After you had read all of those fanservice chapie Harem...**_

 _ **Here is now**_

 _ **The Ranking based on the fangirls...**_

* * *

 **1st place** NagisaxKarma- Karma had always been Nagisa's bestfriend...turns out, Karma sees Nagisa more than that. _**(of course this is the number one)**_

 **2nd place** NagisaxShingemi- Since the first meeting, Nagisa had always wanted to be by the Reaper's side. Loving the God of Death to _death_ makes Nagisa so twisted. _**(oh my gawd, you guys are so twisted for rooting this pairing...Cant blame, it was really a hot pair nyahahaha with good chemistry~)**_

 **3rd place** NagisaxYuuji-Nagisa is Yuuji's strenght, only that he is well aware he has no chances to be more than knowing Nagisa's life. _**(Yuuji needs more fans)**_

 **4th place** NagisaxAsano- No matter how evil Asano may look like, Nagisa can see through the pretend villan. Nagisa is the only one who says Asano's a very good guy. _**(Heeey, why dont you guys like Asano to Nagisa? I need more force for this pairing! Why cant you guys see how this pairing is so good?!)**_

 **5th place** NagisaxIsogai-Nagisa envy Isogai's loving mother a lot. Which is why Nagisa wants to know more how it feels whenever Isogai talks about his life. _**(That episode we'll never forget during the hotel.)**_

 **6th place** NagisaxItona- Itona never did paid attention to Nagisa, out of sudden Nagisa is surprisingly interesting...He never got curious this deeply. _**(Dont you think this pair is interesting to test since they both lack emotion? lol.)**_

 **7th place** NagisaxMaehara- Nagisa is braver than anyone Maehara knew. If only Maehara will be noticed cuz Nagisa is his hero. _**(...I actually like this pairing too, i just has difficulty to type them. Probabbly just lazy.)**_

 **8th place** NagisaxSugino-The simple mindness of Sugino is always adorable to make Nagisa thankful he is so normal. _**(I based this pairing on the manga when Sugino was able to visit Nagisa's house. Just shipping for no reason.)**_

 **9th place** NagisaxTerasaka- Terasaka is annoyed how Nagisa never did resent him from all of his awful treament. _**(Frankly speaking, when Terasaka got virus and Nagisa cared...I start to see a love interest. Tehe)**_

* * *

 **Orange-san:** What part do you like about Nagisa? Anyone? HIT THE BUZZER!

 **Karma:** -buzz- His hair of course~

 **Orange:** since when you got a hair fetish Karma?

 **Asano:** -buzz-

 **Orange:** Yes Asano?

 **Asano:** As long Karma loves Nagisa. I will steal him.

 **Karma:** what did you say? -dark aura-

 **Asano:** I said what i like about Nagisa is that he is very fragile.

 **Orange:** ..what?

 **Isogai:** -buzz- Nagisa's body! It's supreme turn on!

 **Orange:** Isogai!?

 **Isogai:** I wish he keeps those funky clothes...!

 **Orange:** Yoohoo? Isogai? Come back to the Isogai we know!

 **Yuuji:** -buzz- I agree! Nagisa-chan so adorable! I love Nagisa chan's smile!

 **Maehara:** -buzz- Hell yeah! And Nagisa's giggling is...making my spine shiveeer! *embraces self* Love it!

 **Orange:** whats up with masochist comments!?

 **Itona:** -buzz- Nagisa's skills are interesting.

 **Orange:** ohh, finally a normal comment.

 **Itona:** His french kiss skills..I want to try it.

 **Orange:** -coughs- when I thought you was normal!

 **Sugino:** -buzz- me! me! I wanna speak too! Nagisa's eyes are pretty! I really like it when he looks at me!

 **Orange:** how adorable Sugino-  
 **Terasaka: -** buzz- shuddap! His scent should be the most precious part!

 **Orange:** you cannot touch Nagisa's fragrance idiot!

 **Asano:** Notice me Akabane.

 **Karma:** -ignores-

 **Asano:** *reveals a Nagisa pillow* I rather sleep I guess. -embraces it-

 **Karma:** ASANO! I'LL KILL YOU! -yandere mode-

 **Asano:** -smirks- you finally noticed me~

 **Orange:** whats wrong with you two!? Stop fighting infront of the fans-

 **Shinegami:** -buzz-

 **Orange:** S-shinegami-san? Since when you was there?

 **Shinegami:** fear not the God of Death, for the show hasnt start I'm already beside you. -smiles-

 **Orange:** get over with the punchline just say what part do you like about Nagisa?

 **Shinegami:** ...I love Nagisa-chan's everything~ Especially, Nagisa's heart. *sadist smile*

 **Orange:** *gulps*

 **All:** -glares at the Reaper- Go away.

 **Shinegami:** jealously can kill you to death~ Knowing I already owned the heart of the blue assassin~ -chuckles-

 **Asano:** I do not like that guy. Who is he?

 **Karma:** For the first time i agree with you.

 **Isogai:** everyone! Let us protect Nagisa! We cant let the reaper near Nagisa!

 **Asano:** I dont like to be lead.

 **Karma:** Shut up and Listen to our class Leader.

 **Asano:** please, -rolls eyes- Im from Class A remember?

 **Terasaka:** Alright! That's easy!

 **Itona:** If you say so Terasaka. You will be the first sacrifice dummy.

 **Terasaka:** HUH!? -angry-

 **Sugino:** W-wait Im scared but I will do my best!

 **Yuuji:** M-me too! Although..i dont get how you guys can say 'kill him' casually...-innocent-

 **Maehara:** -pats Yuuji's back- We knew you were just an extra.

 **Yuuji:** -furrowed eyebrows- pardon?

* * *

 **THE END XD**

 **Thank you for Reading My Orange gag. Bye bye! *whispers* yesterday...hehehe *got smack***

 **Stupid pun! JANEH! TEHE X3**


	12. Author's Grave Note

**Sorry folks...this isnt an update of Chapter but a personal message from ur author, I Kanon58...**

Very urgent and serious matter, please message me immediately if you actually wanted to help me out.

***Attention: to everyone who wish to help me...i am now raising funds of US$300 or 300 Euro for my safety. As i have told u this is not a joke. They keep sending **rape threat & death threat** on me in their fake fb accounts.

* * *

To everyones information...someone w/a humble heart send me 300 euro via remittance. She told me yesterday that she will shoulder the 300 euro alone for me to earn a minimum of 500 euro or US$500. I will used the said amount of donation, for me to move out in this horrible town. From North, my family & I will transfer & live to the South.

We are currently in financial crisis thats why i need a little help from u guys. Im very happy & thankful for all ur prayers for my safety. But right now I need to raised US$500 or 500 Euro for my transfer. Any amount will do, _ **even its only $20 it will be a big help for me.** _ This is my very first time to ask for a help. _I needed ur help very badly coz the present situation torturing me a lot._

I hope & i know u all understand me & what i feel for this life threatening situation im in right now. Thank you all. Please send me personal message if u r willing to help. Again, thank u for all d prayers & ur sincere concern for my safety & for my innocent life. GOD Bless u all!

 ** _If you are told to be rape, dont take it as a joke. Cuz a death threat could be a joke, but Rape Threat is different...that is beyond the devil works._**

I already informed my School Instructor regarding this matter.

Message me and I will give you my fb account.

Or messenger.

Or just directly go to my Facebook Page. Then I will add you guys myself.

My Facebook page is titled **"Jeana-sama Kanon58 Orange Maker"**

please help me if you are capable of help.

* * *

 **About Reporting for a Police Protection:** The protection will cost a big sum of money and its endless...Once you couldnt pay anymore the protection stops. Therefore the better idea is MOVE OUT OF HERE. And go live somewhere far away and safe. Where they wont reach me.

They are 6 people, and they were my friends.

but now they are not.

Their age is 22-30 yrs old. And one 15-16yrs old gay gender. (He isnt invold but he joined in. i dont know why the hell he joined in. He told me the samurai sword i gave to him during his birthday...he will stab it to me if he sees me.)

They live near us and KNOWS OUR HOUSE LOCATION.

They often come here for party...like christmas and new year.

So they know how to make me disappear.

They even dragged their relatives and UNRELATED friends just to actually wait for me to go outside and kidnap me and get rape and then killed after.

They said it so many times, problem is they are REAL PEOPLE WHO IS IN SAME TOWN AS ME. so shit. I already told my parents.

* * *

 **The Cause of this Horrid threat started all in...**

 **We were scholars of Elite education group.**

 **It is open to all ages. Youngest of 13yrs old -40+ is allowed to take the super duper heavy exam.**

 **Once you passed you will receive a hot licenses like a boss. Access to any job you desire.**

 **Also diploma and stuffs.**

I was invited by a flyer to join in it. Becuz they said I had the qualifications.

So I joined. That's where I met them...

They were my classmates and they are:

 _Two...22yrs Girl_

 _1 girl who is already 30yrs old and she thinks she is 12._

 _22yrs old Boy_

 _And then (none student just a boyfriend of one of the 22yrs old girl) 23+ i think,_

 _And the 15-16yrs old Gay gender. (He is our youngest)_

They took exam, I refused to take becuz I lack some documents...

Some of them fail, only three of them passed. So am still currently waiting for my exam.

They became my friends becuz It was my 18th birthday. I invited them cuz they were so nice to me...and 18thbday needs a party. (my first bday party with other people)

Eversince then weve hang out.

Till we eventually hang out for Night Swimming

However...The swimming pool had micro bacteria that eats your skin if you dive in.

I refuse to dive there. I told them we change pools. somewhere clean. I even apologized.

They pretend "Ok.."

What I didnt knew they had put a **BIG resentment to me for friggin 3 months just becuz of the Pool Incident.**

* * *

This latest, I was shock they had a Secret Friendship Gathering.

As their friend, I would be mad only me was NOT INFORMED and UN invited.

So I confronted, I called them "Liar"

Their reply was a shocking revelation that, "Indeed we do not like you at all, We were only friends cuz you had yummy foods. But truthfully we think you are mentally ill cuz you talk to a cat and you had no friends. You like anime a lot and you are authestic. Ur so dense that we never did like you. Nor your company. You do not deserve to be our friend."

Becuz Im hurt I said back "How dare u, after all what Ive gave you guys...you dont need to treat me this way. You could have just told me sooner that you do not like me. Why do you have to trick me?"

And they kept blabbling bad stuffs. till they insulted my parents. So I insulted their family back.

Eventually, I said "Shut up you drecks."

They were so mad, and said "We'll kill you for that! Nobody will sex with you even you drop ur panties...!"

So I replied "Atleast I didnt give up my virginity that early."

Thats where they said "WE WILL HAVE YOU GET RAPE AND BE KILLED AFTER THE RAPE. YOU ARE ONLY ALONE, YOU HAD NO FRIENDS, NO ONE WILL RESCUE YOU. HAHAHA." **(Weve argue like Me Vs 6 adult people. Is that fair?)**

I mean why tell me that? they are 22+ to 30years old..and Im 19YRS OLD ONLY.

They are adults.

So please help me, am not safe here.

* * *

 **We can argue, insult eachother...say bad words..But never in my life would threat someone for "Rape and Murder"**

 **I mean, thats so horrible.**

 **And Until now they wont leave me alone.**  
 **So as long as we live here, WE MUST MOVE OUT.**

 **Thank you for All of my Fans.**

 **If I ever disappear, or die...you guys already know what happen.**


End file.
